La Persistencia de la memoria
by radenzaprior
Summary: Sirius Black tiene un alma gemela, pero prefiere no conocerla. Ha visto lo que el famoso hilo rojo hace a las personas y decidió que tiene cosas más urgentes de las que preocuparse. Sin embargo, cuando un accidente lo envía a la época de los fundadores, se da cuenta que el destino tiene otros planes.


**Este fic fue escrito para la preciosa Yumi Di Vongola, como parte del "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019 - 2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Espero que lo disfrutes.**

_**Disclaimer: Ni rubia, ni millonaria, ni intentando quedarme con el crédito de representar a las minorías. No soy JK Rowling ni tengo los derechos de Harry Potter.**_

* * *

**_La Persistencia de la Memoria_**

_Esa trama de tiempos que se aproximan, se bifurcan, se cortan o que secularmente se ignoran, abarca todas las posibilidades. No existimos en la mayoría de esos tiempos; en algunos existe usted y no yo; en otros, yo, no usted; en otros, los dos. En éste, que un favorable azar me depara, usted ha llegado a mi casa; en otro, usted, al atravesar el jardín, me ha encontrado muerto; en otro, yo digo estas mismas palabras, pero soy un error, un fantasma. "_**_Ficciones_**_" (1944), _**_Jorge Luis Borges._**

La campana estaba brillando. La campana estaba brillando, pero nadie la veía. Si un ser capaz de comunicarse hubiese estado dentro de ella, estaría pidiendo ayuda. Pero los colibríes, pese a lo hermosos y veloces que eran, no tenían voz. No podían más que estrellarse contra el vidrio.

Estaban aterrados. La campana se calentaba, las alas se les ponían torpes y se sumían en un letargo que sabían que no era natural. Lo único que les quedaba era aletear desesperados.

Su cuidadora, ajena al sufrimiento de las aves, leía un libro. No era el momento adecuado para darse cuenta. Le faltaba tiempo. O tal vez le sobraba. No es que realmente importara. Después de todo, es una verdad universalmente reconocida que el tiempo no es algo lineal. Presente y futuro se mezclan, se desdibujan, ocurren en simultáneo y a la vez no llegan a alcanzarse. Ni hablar del pasado. Aquello es mucho más complejo. Depende en demasía de donde venga uno y hacia donde vaya.

La mujer silbó alegremente y salió a buscar una taza de té. El colibrí, mensajero de Huitzilopochtli, sintió una amarga satisfacción. Pronto, parecía susurrar su aleteo.

La mujer volteó. Juraría haber escuchado algo. Sacudiéndose la sensación paranoica, se dijo que debía ser la fatiga y cerró la puerta de la sala sin mirar atrás. En respuesta, un rugido. Miles de voces, pertenecientes a deidades olvidadas, clamando. Pronto.

* * *

Era sencillo. Entrar a la sala común de Slytherin, poner la poción en la chimenea y salir. Luego, cuando se encendiera el fuego, el calor activaría la poción y la sala común terminaría rosa chicle. A nadie se le ocurriría culparlos.

Sirius rascó el espiral rojo que estaba en su muñeca derecha. Todos los magos lo tenían, pero eran pocos los muggles que podían decir lo mismo. Era afortunado, decían. Nunca tendría que preocuparse de las consecuencias de conocer a su alma gemela. El espiral y el hilo rojo no eran una garantía para la felicidad. Sirius había nacido sin la capacidad de ver su hilo rojo y lo agradecía a diario.

Bastaba con ver a James y a Lily. Cuando James la vio por primera vez, intentó acercarse a ella. Lily lo había rechazado. Cinco años después, continuaba aplastando el corazón del chico a diario. No eran el único caso. El prejuicio y las casas de Hogwarts contribuían a la infelicidad de más de un mago.

Aun así, la presencia de la espiral, pese a que no funcionaba, resultaba consolatoria. Sirius no iba a estar solo para siempre, había un alma gemela para él en alguna parte. Y tal vez las cosas no resultaran, pero había alguien capaz de amarlo, aunque fuese un fracaso.

Resultaba extrañamente ominoso que su marca ardiera justo hoy. Durante toda su vida no había hecho nada que un tatuaje muggle no hiciera, ¿Pero hoy? La marca se sentía como un hierro ardiente.

Bajo la capa de invisibilidad, Sirius se coló tras un Slytherin a la sala común. Los merodeadores estaban experimentando con bromas más sutiles. No por propia voluntad o por pretensión. La culpa del cambio era que la capa, de repente, les había comenzado a quedar pequeña. Para Sirius, el significado más profundo resultaba aterrador. Estaban dejando atrás la infancia.

La planificación había sido brillante. Peter y James habían realizado una estrategia digna de admiración con el robo de los ingredientes. Remus, decidido a no empañar su perfecta reputación, se había quedado con la elaboración de la poción. Y Sirius, ansioso de demostrar su valía Gryffindor, iba a ejecutar la broma.

Con mucho cuidado de no tropezar a nadie, Sirius se inclinó ante la chimenea. Recubrió lentamente las paredes, asegurándose de empapar la piedra. Tan inmerso estaba en su tarea, que no notó que una chica se acercaba a él, con un extraño reloj en la mano. La joven también estaba distraída, contando cuantas veces le daba cuerda al reloj.

Sin darse cuenta, la muchacha tropezó con Sirius. El reloj cayó al suelo y se quebró en mil pedazos. La arena que contenía se derramó y salpicó sobre Sirius.

El mundo comenzó a girar y de pronto, Sirius Black ya no estaba en Hogwarts.

Sirius despertó en un bosque, sangrando. Debía haberse golpeado la cabeza, puesto que le dolía mucho y tenía el cabello empapado en sangre.

El lugar era completamente desconocido para él, pero Sirius sabía que no estaba solo. Había algo en el aire que hablaba de magia y lo hacía sentir observado. No se sentía como una presencia malintencionada pero sí vigilante.

Sirius se limpió la sangre de los ojos y comenzó a avanzar. Cada vez le costaba más, su cerebro se sentía como si estuviese lleno de algodón y todo se veía borroso. Pensó en transformarse, pero pronto desistió de la idea. Hacerlo herido era muy peligroso y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba o si habría más personas por allí.

Un ruido a su izquierda lo sobresaltó. Un hombre un poco mayor que él estaba de rodillas, cortando hierbas. Vestía de forma muy extraña, incluso para un sangre pura. Pese a su extraño atuendo, ¿Quién usaba capa hoy en día?, era un hombre guapo. Tenía ojos verdes y cabello negro, con pómulos aristocráticos. Cerca de él, Sirius se sintió seguro de inmediato.

—¿Quién anda allí?— Preguntó el hombre. — ¡Mostraos!

Sirius se acercó con las manos en alto y con pasos muy cuidadosos. Contrario a lo que creía Moony, tenía un poco de sentido común. De vez en cuando. Una de cada diez o veinte veces.

—Mi nombre es Sirius Black. Creo… creo que estoy perdido. — Sirius se tambaleó y el hombre se apresuró a su lado.

—Me llamo Salazar. — El otro hombre dijo mientras intentaba sostenerlo. — ¿Qué os duele?

—La cabeza. Mi cabeza. – Sirius intentó tragar saliva. Inmediatamente, la boca le supo a cobre. —Por favor. — Suplicó, sin saber que pedía.

—Soy un curandero decente, pero me temo que vos necesitáis una ayuda que yo no puedo daros. Mi hermano es mucho mejor que yo en estos asuntos. Espero me acompañéis donde él.

—De acuerdo. — Sirius respondió. Salazar no dijo nada, pero comenzó a avanzar por el bosque como si lo conociese de memoria. Cargó sin quejarse con el peso de Sirius que entraba y salía la consciencia. Pronto llegaron a un claro donde un caballo pastaba tranquilamente.

—Vamos, señor. Necesitaré de vuestra ayuda. Debéis apearos al caballo primero. Yo os sostendré. – Salazar cumplió con su palabra. Lo cogió por la cintura, impulsándolo lo suficiente para que apoyara el pie en el estribo.

Sirius, mareado y bordeando la inconsciencia, agradeció el ser un sangre pura. Era la primera vez en su vida que lo hacía. Durante los veranos, Walburga los llevaba siempre a Reg y a él a cabalgar abraxans. Para ella, era una cualidad importante en un hombre de su posición. Además, hace algunos siglos, la cría de Abraxans había salvado a los Black de convertirse en nobles de puro título. Sin los caballos alados, no tendrían un solo sickle a su nombre.

Montar le resultaba casi instintivo y dentro de nada, se encontraba sobre el caballo. Salazar se apeó tras él y sostuvo las riendas por delante de su cuerpo. Al encerrarlo con sus brazos, se aseguraba de que Sirius no cayera.

Sirius dormitó durante la cabalgata. Estaba mareado y cerrar los ojos le quitaba un poco las ganas de vomitar.

—Ya estamos aquí, buen señor. — Salazar desmontó y Sirius abrió los ojos. Lo que vio lo dejó perplejo. Estaba en Hogsmeade, pero uno muy distinto al pueblo que conocía. Esto apenas eran unas chozas y algunas boticas. Sirius lo reconocía porque era idéntico a la ilustración que aparecía en el grimorio de los Blacks.

Este era el pueblo donde el primer ancestro conocido de los Blacks instalaría su negocio de polvos flú. Su nombre sería Aldous Ferrec, pero lo apodarían "El negro" por estar siempre cubierto de hollín.

Luego, pasaría a ser el nombre de la familia. Walburga siempre estuvo orgullosa de que los Black existieran antes de Hogwarts. Era común escucharla repitiendo la historia del primer Black a quien se le pasara por delante. De pequeños, cuando aún eran cómplices, Sirius y Regulus jugaban a imitarla y la historia siempre hacía su aparición.

Si este era el Hogsmeade del año 1010 0 1020, significaba que el amable Salazar, era EL Salazar. Sí, con mayúscula. Pero no podía ser que la misma persona que lo había apeado en su montura fuera ese Salazar.

Sirius tenía que estar soñando. Era imposible. No podía ser. Sirius debía estar soñando. La realidad no era preferible a la fantasía, en este caso. Porque si Sirius no estaba soñando, significaba que había viajado en el tiempo. Aquello era impensable y aterrador y Sirius estaría metido en un buen lío.

Pero aquello era imposible. Sirius estaba soñando. Vamos, que Slytherin no tenía un hermano.

— ¿Necesitáis mi ayuda para desmontar?— Ofreció Salazar, amablemente. —Prometo no juzgaros de ser el caso. — Le ofreció una sonrisa encantadora y le tendió una mano. Sirius se apoyó en él para desmontar. —Esta es la casa de Godric. – Salazar señaló a una choza particularmente robusta. —No es mucho, pero él recién se está asentando en el pueblo. – Salazar le regaló una sonrisa brillante. Sirius no podía reconciliar la imagen del malvado fundador de Hogwarts con este joven sonriente y encantador.

El joven golpeó la puerta tres veces en rápida sucesión. Sirius oyó claramente a alguien maldecir detrás de la puerta y un golpe sordo.

— ¡Gryffindor!— Gritó Salazar —¡Es una emergencia!

—Joder, Salazar. Si es otra de vuestras bromas, juro…— Otro joven, pelirrojo y de grandes ojos azules abrió la puerta a regañadientes. Vestía un camisón muy poco masculino y una mezcla de furia y diversión en la cara. Vio a Sirius y la sonrisa se le derritió de la cara. —Joder, ¡Entren, entren! ¡No me miren como gaznápiros!

Se movió de la puerta y los dejó entrar. Salazar se sentó sobre un montón de pieles frente a un brasero y dejó su espada en el suelo. Sirius, bajo órdenes de Godric, se acostó en la cama que estaba pegada a la pared.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— Preguntó mientras hurgaba en un escritorio de madera que dominaba la estancia.

—Lo encontré en el bosque, cubierto de sangre. — Respondió Salazar.

—No te hablaba a vos, Salazar. — Godric dio un gritito de triunfo al encontrar unos viales y un vendaje. —Contadme, misterioso viajero. ¿Qué habéis hecho para atraer la atención del idiota de mi hermano?

—Me atacaron unos bandidos y se llevaron mi caballo, con todo lo que tenía. — Sirius mintió, porque la verdad era demasiado increíble para decirla en voz alta. Cada vez parecía menos como un sueño y más como un viaje en el tiempo. Iba a tener que buscar la forma de volver.

— ¿Os golpeaste la cabeza?— Preguntó Godric mientras se acercaba. No esperó respuesta y apartó el cabello de Sirius. —Ya veo. —Dijo, pensativo. Sacó su varita y se golpeó ausentemente los labios con ella. Salazar observaba curiosamente. —Mmm. – Godric movió la varita en un patrón de zigzag. Sirius gimió de dolor.

Descorchó uno de los viales y sin ceremonias, se lo volcó en la cabeza a Sirius. Ardía. Sirius chilló.

—Beberéis esto. — Dijo Godric, sin inmutarse. —¿A dónde ibais?— Mientras preguntaba, comenzó a vendarle la herida.

—Iba a un pueblo de magos. — Era lo mejor. En otro lugar no encontraría respuestas y no sabía nada del mundo. – Hogsmeade. Iba a observar y aprender más magia.

— ¡Oh!— Exclamó Salazar. — ¡Que feliz coincidencia! Os he traído a Hogsmeade. No os preocupéis. Os quedareis con nosotros hasta que podáis vivir de vuestros propios medios. Somos los mejores magos de la aldea.

—Salazar…— Advirtió Godric. No parecía muy convencido.

— ¡Por favor, Godric! No es como si fuese un sangre sucia. Sabe montar. — Agregó, como si fuese un detalle muy importante.

—Está bien. —Gruñó el otro hombre y luego se volteó, para dirigirse a Sirius. — Pero deberéis hacer algo con vuestro cabello, que las chinches abundan.

— ¡Pero…! ¡Mi cabello! — Sirius dijo, escandalizado. Godric y Salazar intercambiaron miradas por sobre su cabeza.

—Lo sé. — Dijo Salazar, pasándose la mano por el cabello oscuro y corto. —Tampoco quería cortar mi cabello, pero Godric me convenció de que era necesario.

—Lo he usado corto toda la vida y es mucho más higiénico. – Dijo el aludido. – Previene enfermedades.

—No sé cortar cabello. — Sirius contestó, resignado a perder su hermoso cabello.

—Yo puedo ayudaros con aquello. – Godric le hizo un gesto para que se incorporara y sacó unas tijeras de un cajón, junto a una navaja de afeitar.

—Bien, con aquello resuelto, iré a conseguiros ropa. — Salazar dijo, mientras envainaba su espada. Sirius lo miró incrédulo. — ¡¿Qué?! ¿Creías que os iba a dejar permanecer en esos ropajes tan extraños y llenos de sangre? — Espetó ofendido y salió dando un portazo.

—Dejadlo. Tiene un carácter…— Godric dijo mientras se posicionaba tras él y comenzaba a cortar.

— ¿Se le pasará?— Preguntó Sirius, inquieto. Temía haber ofendido a su único defensor en este mundo desconocido. Godric no parecía tan contento con su presencia como lo había estado Salazar. Era amable, claro, pero no lo quería ayudar tanto como Slytherin. O tal vez, Salazar ocultaba su disgusto mejor.

—Salazar es de enojo fácil. Sin embargo, también perdona fácil. — Contestó Godric. Sonaba molesto. Estaba recortando los mechones más cercanos a la cara de Sirius y sus manos estaban tensas y rígidas. Por el rabillo del ojo, Sirius vio un destello rojo. Debe ser sangre, se dijo, de cuando Godric lo estaba curando.

—No estás feliz con la oferta de Salazar. — Sirius lanzó a bocajarro. Era un Gryffindor, después de todo y los Gryffindor tomaban al toro por los cuernos.

—No lo estoy. — Respondió Godric, dejando las tijeras a un lado y parándose frente a Sirius. —No os lo toméis a personal, pero Salazar es demasiado caritativo. Si no demostrase mi enojo ya habría convertido esta casa en un refugio para un sinnúmero de criaturas y personas. No os conozco ni os quiero aquí.

A Sirius le sorprendió la respuesta franca. Godric no se veía como un hombre de muchos rodeos, pero aquello había sido tan directo que resultaba brutal.

—Son tiempos difíciles. La inquisición, la caza de brujas, la persecución. No nos podemos fiar de las apariencias. Salazar es muy orgulloso como para admitir que sus primeras impresiones pueden ser erróneas.

— ¿Crees que pertenezco a la inquisición?— Sirius preguntó y Godric lanzó una risotada.

—Joder, no. Sois apenas un crío debilucho. Pero podríais ser un espía. Un muggle.— Sirius no sabía si ofenderse o aliviarse por el comentario. Decidió lo primero.

—Te aseguro, — Dijo Sirius mientras sacaba su varita de su funda y transformaba una de las pieles en un cofre de madera. —Soy un mago. Y no soy un crío.

—No es que no lo encuentre fascinante, pero ¿Podríais devolver mis pieles a su estado natural? No me gustan los muebles transfigurados. – Godric pidió. Sirius lo hizo con un perezoso movimiento de varita. – Sois un crio. No tenéis mas de dieciséis.

—Tengo diecisiete. ¿Cuántos tienes, oh fósil? — Respondió Sirius.

— ¿Qué es un fósil?— Godric ladeó la cabeza.

—Es…buah, no tiene importancia. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiuno. Y Salazar tiene diecinueve.

—¿Es tu hermano? Se refiere a ti como su hermano.

—Soy su hermano en armas. Combatimos juntos para defender esta aldea antes de que a uno de los vecinos se le ocurriera criar un dragón.

—¿Un dragón?— Preguntó Sirius.

—Para defendernos de los muggles. Ya no se acercan.— Godric lo dijo como si criar dragones fuese lo más normal del mundo. Luego, entrecerró los ojos.—¿No seréis un sangre sucia? Porque yo no soy prejuicioso, pero Salazar lo es en abundancia.

Godric se fue a apartar el cabello de los ojos. Levantó la mano y Sirius lo vio. Un hilo rojo salía desde su meñique izquierdo y conectaba con el de Sirius. No podía ser. No había manera en el infierno.

—No lo soy. — Respondió Sirius con un hilo de voz. Por segunda vez en un solo día, Sirius se cuestionaba todo lo que creía. Hasta aquí llegaba su esperanza de llevarse bien con su alma gemela. Godric no solo desconfiaba de él, sino que parecía exasperado.

— ¿Estáis bien? Vuestra piel parece la de un fantasma. – Godric se inclinó hacia él y sus rostros se acercaron tanto que parecían estar a punto de besarse. Sus ojos azules chispeaban de preocupación. El corazón de Sirius estaba a punto de salírsele por la garganta.

—He vuelto. — La puerta se abrió repentinamente. Sirius saltó hacia atrás, intentando alejarse. Godric se mantuvo en la misma posición. — ¿Ha sucedido algo? — Preguntó el alegre Salazar, con una pila de ropa limpia en los brazos.

—Se ha puesto pálido. – Acusó Godric.

—Debe ser por hambre o por la pérdida de sangre. – Salazar respondió. Ante la completa indiferencia de Salazar por sus preocupaciones, Godric hizo un puchero. Salazar rodó los ojos y le tendió la ropa a Sirius. — El lavatorio está en el otro cuarto. Podéis usar toda el agua. — Sirius sonrió y obedeció.

—¡Esta es mi casa!— Gruñó Godric. Sirius aun los podía oír discutir cuando entró al "lavatorio"

Se encontró con una tinaja de madera y una jarra llena de agua. Sirius, al instante, decidió que la plomería moderna era muy superior. Tendría que apañárselas como pudiera.

Un encanto de calentamiento y varios aguamenti después Sirius estaba relativamente limpio. Al menos, ya no hedía a sangre y su cabello era negro, no rojo. Se vistió rápidamente y salió del baño, para encontrarse con Godric enfurruñado en una esquina y Salazar sirviendo vino.

—Sirius. – Sonrió Salazar. —Ten, llevadle una a Godric mientras preparo el almuerzo. — Cuando Salazar le tendió las copas, Sirius vio con perfecta claridad otro hilo rojo que lo conectaba con él.

Godric, sentado como un rey en su trono, en la mesa que hacía de comedor, recibió la copa con aires de monarca ofendido.

— ¿No sois un poco joven para beber? ¿Salazar rebajó vuestra copa? — Preguntó, aún ofuscado. Sirius lo ignoró y se bebió el vino de un solo trago. Ahora entendía por qué Godric lo irritaba tanto. Eran demasiado similares.

— ¿Qué comeremos?— Dijo tranquilamente. Se negaba a caer en el juego de Godric, que solo buscaba una razón para discutir.

—Estofado. – Godric estaba molesto y no parecía querer hablar por lo que Sirius solo hizo un ruido de afirmación. Luego, dándose cuenta de que poco y nada iba a sacar del ofuscado hombre, volvió donde Salazar.

— ¿Qué se puede hacer en este pueblo para ganarse la vida?— Preguntó.

—Cuidar animales, ser un aprendiz, limpiar, reparar objetos. Hay una infinidad de posibilidades. ¿En que sois bueno?

—Soy bueno en la transfiguración. Soy decente en pociones.

—Bien, eso lo resuelve. Podéis ayudar a Godric con sus pociones.

—Ni hablar. — Dijo el otro, eligiendo salir de su mutismo para demostrar su tajante oposición.

— Y yo que pensaba que te había comido la lengua el gato. – Sirius fue hecho callar rápidamente por Salazar.

— ¡Godric! ¡Por favor! — Gimoteó Salazar. Godric intentó esquivar su mirada, sin éxito.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!— Cedió. —Pero para de verme así. Y voy a ponerlo a prueba. Si no es bueno, tendrá que buscar trabajo en otro lado.

—Gracias. — Dijo Sirius.

—Como sea. — Masculló Godric. — Pero haréis bien en recordar que los maestros pueden darles una azotaina a sus aprendices si no se comportan

* * *

Mucho más tarde ese día, Sirius estaba acostado en un montón de pieles que le hacían de cama en casa de Salazar.

Tal vez no lo habían notado. Tal vez no sabían que significaba. Tal vez creían que significaba otra cosa. Tal vez en este siglo se desconocían las marcas de alma.

Extrañaba a los merodeadores. De seguro, si estuvieran los cuatro juntos, ya habrían salido de este lío. Sirius estaba solo, atrapado en un tiempo desconocido. Demonios, incluso estaba extrañando a Walburga. Después de todo, Sirius daría todo lo que tenía por volver a ser pequeño y estar nuevamente en sus brazos, sin enterarse de nada.

Tenía que regresar. Pero, ¿Cómo? Su fuerte nunca había sido la teoría mágica. No sabía nada de viajes en el tiempo. No había departamento de misterios. Aquí no había libros, puesto que apenas cinco personas leían en la aldea. Los libros que había eran bitácoras y recetarios. Nada acerca de viajes en el tiempo. Y tampoco era como que pudiese preguntar, no si quería vivir.

Godric ya lo odiaba lo suficiente. Y Salazar tenía la cabeza en otras cosas, más preocupado de sus criaturas y hechizos.

Estaba atrapado en un mundo desconocido. Pero Sirius era un Gryffindor criado por Slytherins. Y si algo tenía claro era que cuando se estaba entre la espada y la pared, te hacías a un lado. Tenía que haber una solución.

En otro tiempo, en el departamento de misterios, una alarma comenzó a sonar y se inició el protocolo de bloqueo. Desde ese momento, el ascensor ministerial no se detendría en aquel piso, nadie entraría ni saldría. No hasta resolver la emergencia.

Los inefables se miraron con preocupación. El ruido venía de la cámara del tiempo. Al instante, decenas de inefables comenzaron a salir de las estaciones de trabajo. Todos se agolparon frente a la puerta que se encendía de rojo.

Una de ellos, la más valiente, o las más estúpida a ojos de quienes comentarían luego la hazaña, intentó entrar. Y lo logró. Lo que vio la dejó atónita.

Salió de la sala a toda prisa, a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

—La campana se ha vuelto loca. El colibrí choca con los vidrios como atontado. Y los giratiempos están descontrolados. Brillan y la arena se mueve por ellos como si una mano invisible los girara. Uno incluso estalló. – Y entonces, la mujer no pudo contener las lágrimas. Tras lanzar un hechizo fortificador a la puerta, se echó a llorar como una niña pequeña. El trabajo de toda su vida, arruinado.

—Eso significa…— Titubeó uno de los inefables más jóvenes.

—Que alguien está cambiando la historia. — Dijo un hombre. Y la alarma continuó sonando, mientras algunos inefables se sentaban en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos. Otros se miraban, alucinados. Nadie se molestó en apagar las luces parpadeantes o la fuerte sirena. Estaban muy ocupados intentando procesar lo que significaba.

Sonó y sonó, mientras en un dormitorio de Hogwarts, un estudiante estaba desaparecido.

* * *

—Joder, de la cámara del amor tenía que ser. — Murmuró por lo bajo uno de los inefables, mientras limpiaba la arena y los vidrios rotos.

Junto a él, uno de los inefables más jóvenes observaba encandilado al colibrí aletear y rejuvenecer dentro de la campana.

Beatrice, sentada en una pequeña mesa de estudio, hojeaba frenéticamente un tomo grueso.

—No puede ser, desde los tiempos de Eloise Mintumble que no sucede algo así. No puede ser, no puede ser…— Repetía como una letanía. El inefable mayor, William, le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

—James. — Dijo mientras la observaba cada vez más frenética. Abusar de la poción vigorizante ya era malo, pero agregarle agudizador de ingenios era aún peor. El resultado no era lindo. – Llévate a Beatrice, asegúrate de que coma y duerma en la sala de descanso. Si es necesario un calmante o incluso el filtro de muertos en vida no dudes en usarlo.

— ¡No! – Dijo la mujer. —Necesito estar aquí. ¡Esta cámara es mi vida! — Chilló con un brillo peligroso en los ojos. Aferraba su varita en la mano derecha.

—Señor…— Dijo James, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Estos Ravenclaw…. — Exasperado, movió la varita y con un desmaius no verbal, Beatrice cayó al suelo, desmayada. Aún aferraba el libro y la varita. — ¡¿Y bien?!— Dijo al chico.

—Por supuesto, señor. — James tragó saliva y levitó a la bruja desmayada.— ¿Puedo preguntar en que casa estuvo?

El mago sonrió con malicia.

—Hufflepuff.

* * *

Salazar sonrió. El pequeño duendecillo de Cornualles revoloteaba inquieto alrededor de sus hombros.

—Ya os dije. — Rio. – Voy a comprar algo de comer para vos.

— ¿Además de parsel habla duendecillo? — Preguntó Sirius a Godric, mientras observaban a Salazar jugar con la criatura. Era una mañana lenta. Ya habían recogido hierbas y puesto algunas pociones a hervir. Solo quedaba esperar. Parecía que era lo único que Sirius hacia últimamente. Los días se le pasaban sin solución, esperando un milagro.

Godric rio entre dientes. Si, el hombre era de trato áspero, pero era uno de los únicos amigos de Sirius. O al menos, uno de los únicos en el pueblo que le hablaba.

—A Salazar siempre le han gustado los animales. De hecho, si se pudiese, se casaría con una serpiente.

— ¿Te gustan las serpientes?— Preguntó Sirius, a ninguno de los dos en particular.

—Me encantan. – Respondió Salazar.

—Prefiero otros animales. Menos mortales. — Godric se quejó, viendo a Salazar jugar con el duendecillo. —Y menos rabiosos.

—Por supuesto, como los leones son tan dóciles— La voz de Salazar goteaba sarcasmo. — ¿Cuándo queréis comenzar con vuestras lecciones de magia?— Preguntó, esta vez dirigido a Sirius.

—Cuando les acomode. — Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Os enseñaré a transformaros en animal. Es un arte que Salazar y yo dominamos hace un tiempo. – Godric dijo y Sirius vaciló. ¿Debía decirles?

—Suena genial.— Mintió entre dientes. —¿En qué se transforman?— Preguntó.

—Godric es un hermoso pavo real. Y yo una lechuza.— Dijo Salazar. Sirius estalló en carcajadas y Godric se puso rojo de rabia.

—Aquello es una falsedad. ¡Yo soy una pantera! – Se quejó Godric. Parecía a punto de tener un berrinche. Su reacción era tan parecida a la de James cuando insultaban su orgullo que el corazón de Sirius dolió con la semejanza. Estaba atrapado aquí, sin sus amigos y su familia. Y no le quedaba otra que resignarse. Tres semanas y ningún avance. Parecía que esto sería el resto de su vida.

—Hoy recibí mensaje de Helga.— Salazar cambió el tema abruptamente. —Planea venir a visitarnos.

—¿No será visto con malos ojos por los vecinos? Una dama sola, en una casa de hombres con los que no tiene ningún parentesco. La dulce Helga es muy ingenua a veces. No creo que queráis que se cuestione su virtud.— Godric dijo, rezumando veneno. Sirius se sintió incomodo. Todo parecido que le pudiese encontrar con James desapareció. Godric, valiente y leal, podía también ser a veces hosco y cruel. Sirius se sentía afortunado de haber escapado a sus reproches. Estaba seguro de que no quería estar en el extremo receptor de su furia.

—No vendrá sola. Planea poner una pensión para señoritas aquí en Hogsmeade. Estimo mucho a Helga y apreciaría si dejarais de intentar incomodarla. Es una bruja formidable. Además, sigo sin entender que os molesta tanto acerca de ella.— Salazar respondió entre dientes.

Y fue entonces que Sirius lo vio. Pese a saber que estos dos hombres tendrían una pelea épica en unos años más, Sirius había sido incapaz de asociarlos con los fundadores. Se querían mucho como para eso. Pero ahora, con los ojos de Godric llenos de malicia y la fría sonrisa en labios de Salazar, Sirius lo veía. Eran tan hermanos como Sirius y Regulus. Y su final iba a ser el mismo.

—Una mujer no debería usar tanta magia defensiva y de combate. No es adecuado para una dama.

—¿No creen que hace mucho calor hoy?— Preguntó Sirius, intentando desviar la atención. Ambos hombres lo ignoraron.

—¿Qué hay de vuestra amiga, Lady Ravenclaw?— Preguntó Salazar.

—Aquello es diferente. Rowena tiene un prometido.

—¿Es aquello lo que os molesta? ¿Qué Helga esté soltera? ¿O será más bien que os intimida que sea mejor que vos en magia de combate? – La conversación estaba alcanzando un terreno peligroso. La magia había comenzado a crepitar alrededor de los dos magos discutiendo.

Y Sirius lo entendió. Estos hombres eran en realidad los fundadores de Hogwarts. Eran poderosos, formidables y con la cantidad justa de problemas como para provocar una fractura entre dos casas que duraría siglos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tal vez sea mejor con magia, pero sin su varita estaría perdida. – Godric siseó, indignado.

—No es el lugar de una dama manejar un arma.

Ambos hombres continuaron discutiendo y dejaron a Sirius sentado bajo el árbol. Sin querer, se le escapó una sonrisa colmada de afecto.

* * *

Era tarde. Sirius dormía plácidamente sobre un montón de pieles, ligeramente enroscado. Como un perro. En la cocina de Salazar, Godric preparaba un vino especiado.

—¿Godric? ¿Os ha atraído un hombre alguna vez?— La pregunta de Salazar rompió la quietud de la casa. Su voz sonaba insegura, muy distinta a su usual tono alegre.

—¿Por qué preguntáis?— Pero Godric no necesitaba preguntarlo. Él ya sabía la respuesta. Salazar preguntaba por su aprendiz, Sirius. El problema era que Sirius no era cualquier hombre. No solo era el aprendiz de Godric, sino que también su alma gemela. Y aquello complicaba las cosas.

—Creo… Creo que…— Salazar se lamió los labios. Parecía estar armándose de coraje para continuar. —Me atrae un hombre. — Terminó en un tono diminuto, apenas audible junto al crepitar de las llamas y el vino hirviendo.— ¿Estoy enfermo?

—No.— Dijo Godric, tajante. Nunca había visto a Salazar expresando temores. Debía ser más serio de lo que creía. Bastaba con ver como la cara de su hermanito se iluminaba al hablar de Sirius. Y por las miradas que Sirius le daba, era correspondido. Godric se maldijo por ser tan estúpido.

—Pero los muggles…

—¿No que los muggles son inferiores?— Preguntó Godric. —Debéis seguir vuestro propio consejo, Salazar.— Y Godric lo decidió. Tenía que hacerse a un lado. Quería ver a su hermano feliz y a su alma gemela también. Aunque fuese sin él

* * *

Florence no estaba teniendo un buen día. Había estudiado los tomos una y otra vez, hasta que las palabras perdieron sentido.

—No tiene sentido. A menos que…— Murmuró por lo bajo. A su alrededor, en las saturadas mesas de trabajo, otros inefables se desvivían. Intentaban entender cuando todo había cambiado. Florence, Slytherin hasta la medula, había tomado otro enfoque. Y había dado en el clavo. Tres de la mañana, doce tazas de café y nueve libros de historia más tarde, había encontrado el momento exacto, bien, no el momento sino que el año en el que todo había cambiado.

—¡Lo tengo!— Gritó la mujer. —Es el año previo a la fundación de Hogwarts. – Los inefables estallaron en murmullos. —Siempre he sido buena en historia y esto no es lo que recuerdo. Estoy segura que solo hay cuatro casas.

—Las hay.— Habló James. —Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

—Las había. – Corrigió Florence.— Ahora hay cinco, gracias a un mago que los fundadores conocieron un año antes. El destinado a Salazar y a Godric. La casa Black.

—Nosotros no somos afectados por la anomalía temporal, sabíamos desde el principio que algo iba a cambiar. ¿Qué pudo causarlo?— Dijo William.

—¿No es ob.. obvio?— Beatrice se abrió paso entre la gente. Su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros y hedía a alcohol. —Un puto viajero en el tiempo.

* * *

La varita de Godric se había roto. Había sido una idiotez, en realidad. Culpa de Sirius. Godric la había dejado en uno de los mesones del laboratorio de pociones. Sirius, descuidado, había puesto su fabulosa humanidad encima. Vamos, que se sentó sobre la puta varita y la muy perra disparó unas chispas y le carbonizó la nalga izquierda.

Cuando Godric se dio cuenta, Sirius esperaba rabia. En cambio, el hombre solo le dio una sonrisa de labios apretados. Le curó el trasero y le pidió que fuera mas cuidadoso. Había sido sorprendentemente gentil.

Hoy, iban a hacer una nueva varita y a cortar leña. Al no tener varita, Godric se vio obligado a llevar un hacha para cortar madera. Había pedido ayuda a Salazar, pero el joven se había reído a carcajadas y tendido a dormir.

Sirius se encontró nuevamente contemplando el perfil de Salazar con ojos embobados. El joven dormía a la sombra de un árbol en el bosque. Era… guapo. Y amable. Y Sirius podía estar un poquito enamorado de él. Pero solo un poco. Porque si lo estuviese por completo, no tendría pensamientos acerca de Godric.

—Sirius,— Dijo Godric, como si pudiese sentir que Sirius lo pensaba. El hombre se secó el sudor de la frente y le tendió un montoncito de leña. —Llevaos la leña a mi casa. Iré enseguida y os ensañaré a hacer una varita. – Godric se quitó la camisa y Sirius no pudo evitar mirar. Godric no tenía músculos voluminosos sino que el cuerpo de un guerrero. Brazos fuertes, espalda ancha y piernas firmes. Era exclusivamente funcional y lo único que Sirius quería hacer era lamerlo.

Joder, demasiado tiempo en el pasado. Demasiadas hormonas. Almas gemelas o no, no podía tener un lío con los fundadores. O cambiaría la historia.

Godric se inclinó y escogió varias ramitas. Luego, sin miramientos, disparó un chorro de agua directo a Salazar.

—¡¿Qué en los infier…?!— Gritó, desorientado. —¡Joder, Godric!

Salazar parecía un gato mojado. El parecido aumentó mucho mas cuando se lanzó sobre Godric y lo revolcó por el suelo.

Sirius los roció a ambos con agua. Los ojos de Salazar se estrecharon. Los de Godric se volvieron calculadores.

—No iniciéis algo que no podéis acabar.— Gruñó Godric. Sirius respondió con otro chorro de agua y salió corriendo, ambos hombres en sus talones.

* * *

—¿Qué haremos?— Preguntó James. Los inefables estaban desesperados. Y habían actuado exactamente como cuando las personas se desesperan. Habían comenzado a acaparar libros en sus mesas de trabajo.

—Tendremos que hacer una línea de tiempo. —Dijo William. —Todo lo que recordemos desde un año antes a la fundación de Hogwarts.

—Pero… ¡Escribir la historia de memoria es una locura!— James respondió.

—¡Por favor, James!— William dijo, exasperado y un tanto desdeñoso. Pese a ser un Hufflepuff, tenía un temperamento horroroso. —Todo es posible si se trabaja lo suficientemente duro.

—Señor, con todo respeto. Eso es lo más Hufflepuff que le he oído decir. – James retrocedió un par de pasos. Por precaución. Había encontrado un saludable respeto por el inefable mayor después de verlo lidiar con Beatrice.

—¿En qué casa estabas, James?— Contestó William, sorpresivamente neutral. No parecía ofendido.

—Ravenclaw, señor.

—Muy bien. Espero que te gustara la historia. Estás a cargo de establecer la correcta línea temporal e identificar los cambios. No olvides…— William no alcanzó a terminar porque Jame lo interrumpió.

—¿Verificar tres veces la información y hacer una compilación de datos objetivos? — Dijo, excesivamente emocionado para alguien que iba a pasar las siguientes ocho horas intentando ordenar cuentos difusos.

—En realidad, iba a decir descansar. – Pero William había quedado hablando solo. El Ravenclaw había salido como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo demonio.

* * *

Cuando Sirius vio por primera vez a Helga, vaciló. Era una mujer de ojos castaños amables, bajita y de cabello rojizo. No coincidía con las exageradas y dantescas descripciones de un súcubo maligno que hacía Godric ni con la idealizada imagen de Salazar de una doncella guerrera, una suerte de Atenea o Artemisa. Era bastante poco intimidante, a decir verdad. Era pequeña y de modales suaves, más apropiada para ser madre que una guerrera.

O al menos, esa fue su impresión los primeros cinco minutos de conocerla. Porque luego Helga encendió sus manos con pura magia. Chispas bailaban entre sus dedos y parecía irradiar calor. Por un breve momento, sus ojos se volvieron luminosos, cargados de poder. Y con esas mismas manos encendidas y ojos brillantes miró el hilo rojo en manos de Sirius y lo cogió. Helga sonrió y tiró.

Salazar y Godric se quejaron en voz alta. Ambos se sentían atraídos por el tirón casi doloroso en sus meñiques.

—Huh. – Dijo Helga, poco impresionada. – Así que son almas gemelas. – Y cogiendo sus maletas, marchó a casa de Godric a instalarse junto a su criado, un elfo domestico orejón.

Sirius ni siquiera sabía que aquello era posible.

—¿Vamos a hablar, o qué? – Preguntó Godric, con expresión pícara. Sirius miró a Salazar, reclinado contra un árbol y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Sabéis lo que es un alma gemela?— Preguntó Salazar a Sirius.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¡No vivo debajo de una roca!— Respondió, ofendido.

—Si lo sabíais…— Godric comenzó, peligrosamente. —¿Por qué no habéis dicho nada?

—Creía que ustedes no sabían. – Murmuró Sirius mientras bajaba los ojos.

Godric alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Salazar puso una mano en su hombro.

—Godric, por favor…— Dijo. —Deberíamos hablar a puertas cerradas.

Godric se quitó bruscamente la mano de Salazar de encima. Comenzó a caminar y Sirius y Salazar no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo hasta su cabaña.

Una vez adentro, Sirius comenzó a deshacerse en disculpas.

—Creía que no sabían, de veras.

—Creía que tú no sabías, Sirius. – Salazar dijo, sin enojo.

—Yo creía que ustedes estaban juntos. – Godric dijo, apretando los puños.— Me hice a un lado.

—Oh Godric, gran bebé. ¿No pensasteis en preguntar? – Los ojos de Salazar se habían suavizado. Godric le sonrió con tristeza.

—No podría haceros daño. A ninguno de los dos. Nunca tendréis que temerme.— Godric dijo. Cuando Sirius lo oyó, un horrible nudo le apretó la garganta. Había asumido que no iba a regresar, pero esto era mas difícil de lo que pensó. Ver a estos hombres y saber en lo que se convertirían, en lo que se harían, le dolía mucho más que no ver a los merodeadores nunca más.

—¡Joder! ¡Que desastre!— Se quejó. —¡Por Merlín, esto se podría haber evitado si hubieran hablado!

—Habló su majestad, el rey de la comunicación.— Respondió Salazar, lleno de sarcasmo. — ¡¿Y quien demonios es Merlín?!

—¡Deteneos!— Interrumpió Godric, antes de que Sirius respondiera. –Tenemos mucho de que hablar. ¿Cuándo será la unión? ¿Dónde viviremos?

—¡Oh, no! Las almas gemelas no aseguran felicidad y no voy a auto sabotearme y entrar en este desastre de relación.

—Sirius…— Suplicó Salazar. Godric, a su lado, se cruzó de brazos.

—¡No, Salazar! ¡Ya dije que no!— Sirius intentó hacer un escape desesperado, prácticamente corriendo a la puerta. Pero Godric, que después de soltar la bomba se había mantenido al margen, fue más rápido.

En dos movimientos había acorralado a Sirius contra la pared, enjaulándolo con sus brazos.

—Aprecio mucho la valentía, ¿Sabéis?— Dijo en tono conversacional, como quien habla del clima. Uno de sus dedos resbaló por el cuello de Sirius, en una caricia que de no ser por su sonrisa depredadora parecería accidental. — Y tú, Sirius, eres un cobarde.

—¡Yo no soy cobarde!— Exclamó. —¡Yo soy un…!— La frase murió en sus labios. Iba a decir que era un Gryffindor. Godric no notó el desliz.— ¡¿Acaso eres muy valiente, Godric Gryffindor?! ¡¿Haciéndote a un lado?!

Godric lo ignoró.

—He visto como miráis a Salazar. Y… espero no estar equivocándome, pero si lo estoy, sentiros libre de detenerme. – Y entonces, Godric lo estaba besando. Sirius se encontró respondiendo, de puro reflejo. Godric no se detuvo, enredando una de sus manos en su pelo. Buscaba algo muy sencillo: Sumisión. Y como el infierno si Sirius Black iba a dársela.

Lo que Sirius no entendió, era que Godric había conseguido lo que quería. Lo había convencido de quedarse. Y no había sido difícil. Porque el corazón de Sirius sabía lo que su cerebro no.

—Deberíais retractaros.— Dijo Salazar, rompiendo el hechizo. Ambos hombres se separaron, jadeantes. Ambos habían olvidado la existencia de Salazar. —Godric es más valiente de lo que yo podría ser en toda la vida. No me atrevería a besaros tan descaradamente.

—Pero tú eres mucho más astuto, Salazar.— Dijo Sirius librándose de los brazos de Godric. Comenzó a avanzar hacia Salazar, pegándose a él cada vez más. —Lo admito, es una forma muy inteligente de conseguir que te bese. — Las últimas palabras fueron murmuradas directamente contra los labios de Salazar. Luego, Sirius capturó su boca en un beso.

Era diferente. Godric buscaba dominar, Salazar besaba para ser inolvidable. Era mucho más sensual y delicado que Godric. Poco a poco, fue convenciendo al cuerpo de Sirius de doblegarse a sus exigencias. Cuando sus manos alcanzaron el trasero de Sirius, Godric carraspeó.

—¡Pero si estábamos llegando a la mejor parte!— Se quejó Sirius.

—Era impropio. Si queréis más, deberíamos casarnos.

—¡¿Casarnos?!— La idea sonaba radical para sus oídos. Si, sus padres se habían casado mas jóvenes, pero Sirius no imaginaba casarse a los diecisiete. Su plan, hasta apenas unos meses, era ser un soltero empedernido. —¿Quién podría casarnos? Somos tres hombres.

—Bien, hay un ritual para triadas. Es difícil y necesitamos luna llena.— Dijo Salazar.

—La siguiente es en una semana.— Dijo Godric. Sirius quiso morir. No debería. Tenia diecisiete. Y… ¡Cambiaría la historia! Entonces, Sirius se dio cuenta que buscaba excusas. Aquello nunca le había interesado antes.

—Está bien. Hagámoslo.— Dijo, armándose de valor.

—Muy bien.—Salazar sonrió. —Comenzaré los preparativos.

* * *

Florence entró en la sala de descanso. Estaba fría. El bloqueo del departamento significó el bloqueo de las chimeneas. Los largos corredores eran el medio perfecto para las corrientes de aire.

Escaneó rápidamente la habitación, buscando alguna señal de Beatrice. Florence no quería permanecer alejada de su estación de trabajo. Los otros inefables la rondaban como halcones. Al primer descuido, le arrebataban los libros. No se sentía lista para prescindir de ninguno. El conocimiento era poder, más aún si tenías la tarea de identificar al viajero en el tiempo.

—He tenido suficiente.— Murmuró Florence por lo bajo. William la había convencido de que ella debía ser quien informase a la mujer. Si Beatrice no estaba en la sala, debía estar en el lavabo o en la sala de los camarotes. Las palmas de las manos le ardían por abrir la puerta e irrumpir violentamente, por acabar con esta ridícula situación de una buena vez.

Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. No si quería que Beatrice cooperara. Irrumpir se consideraría una brutal invasión de privacidad. La haría ver como alguien solo preocupado por el trabajo. No, definitivamente el enfoque debía ser lo preocupada que estaba por Beatrice. Aquello no seria muy difícil, porque Beatrice era… preocupante.

Golpeo ligeramente la puerta frente a ella, sin respuesta. Un rápido hechizo aseguró que el baño estaba vacío. Florence entrecerró los ojos. Ya había peinado todo el departamento buscando a la insufrible mujer, no había donde ocultarse. Golpeó con más fuerza.

—Beatrice— Dijo en tono peligroso. —Sé que me oyes.

El silencio fue su única respuesta.

—Ha sido suficiente. ¡Tienes que salir!— Nuevamente silencio.— ¡Oh, bien! ¡Será a tu manera!

Florence disparó un Bombarda a la puerta y se agachó. Como sospechaba, el encanto rebotó y pasó por sobre su cabeza. Beatrice había reforzado la puerta. Florence rodó los hombros y lanzó otro Bombarda a las bisagras. Como sospechaba, la puerta se cayó. Florence pudo apreciar las bragas de Beatrice mientras intentaba escapar por la ventana.

—¡¿Cómo entraste tan rápido?!— Preguntó la mujer. Sonaba ebria.

—Error de novato, de veras.— Dijo Florence, reclinándose contra el marco de la (ahora inexistente) puerta. —No reforzaste las bisagras. Ahora, ¿Tengo que petrificarte?—Preguntó, impasible.

—No quieeeeeeerooooooo.— Se quejó, como niña pequeña.

—¡Baja de allí, idiota!— Florence había perdido la paciencia. —Es una ventana mágica. Está encantada. No la podrás abrir. No es real.— Justo en ese momento, Beatrice se cayó de culo y comenzó a reírse histéricamente. Luego, de las carcajadas pasó al llanto.

—¡Por el amor de…! ¡Joder!— Dijo Florence, apresurándose a recoger a la otra inefable. Con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió arrastrarla hasta el cuarto de baño. A empujones la metió a la ducha y abrió, sin ninguna consideración, la llave del agua fría.

Beatrice chilló. Florence sonrió con malicia.

—¡Accio poción vigorizante!— Cuando el vial llegó a sus manos, forzó a Beatrice a beberlo.

La mujer parpadeó. Sus ojos se enfocaron súbitamente.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó, haciendo una mueca. —Mi cabeza— Se quejó.

—¡Escucha!— Siseó Florence.— Vas a salir de tu puta depresión, te pondrás tus pantalones de niña grande y vas a espabilar. ¡Te necesitamos, genio! Tienes que descubrir como viajar en el tiempo.

—Eso es imposible.

—¡¿Ah, sí?!— Preguntó Florence.— Dile eso al estúpido que creó la quinta casa de Hogwarts. Ahora, cámbiate y ve con William.

* * *

El ritual era, como no, pagano. Llamaba a los antiguos dioses a bendecir su unión, involucraba la típica cantidad de fluidos corporales y tenía muchas palabras complicadas.

Salazar, por ser el único que en realidad entendía lo que había que hacer, oficiaría la ceremonia. Pero el ritual exigía preparación individual previa.

En primer lugar, apenas se pusiera el sol, tenían que hacerse un sahumerio de mirra y laurel. Luego, tenían que pintarse runas en el cuerpo con tintura roja. Sirius fue auxiliado por una de las mujeres del pueblo en esto, ya que carecía de la precisión necesaria para las runas. Él siempre había tomado Aritmancia y Estudios Muggles, porque era un desastre con las traducciones.

Los tres debían estar vistiendo una túnica blanca translucida, que recordaba a un camisón. No podían hacer magia desde las dos horas previas al ritual. Debían internarse en el bosque, solos y sin monturas a eso de las nueve.

Sirius cumplió con cada instrucción dada por Salazar y se internó en el bosque, sin zapatos. No sentía frio, porque las runas lo protegían. Sus pies, en cambio, dolían. Pronto, se encontró en el lugar acordado, delimitado por un gran circulo de sal.

Salazar lo miraba desde el otro lado del circulo. No se hablaron. Cuando Godric apareció, Salazar entró al circulo.

—Entro a este circulo por mi propia voluntad, libre de toda atadura y en plena consciencia.— Dijo. Sirius y Godric lo imitaron.

Sirius se inclinó a recoger las velas y las encendió con una chispa de magia pura. Se quedó con la suya y le entregó a Salazar y a Godric las otras.

—Invito a la magia a bendecir y atestiguar nuestra unión.

Salazar cogió una cinta verde y una de las muñecas de Sirius.

—Yo, Salazar Slytherin, prometo estar vosotros, Sirius Black, en lo bueno y en lo malo, ser calor en el invierno y frio en el verano. Prometo estar siempre a vuestro lado, ser la copa de la que beben vuestros labios y el hombro en el que podréis reclinaros. Mientras el amor y la magia duren.— Salazar ató su muñeca a la de Sirius con mucho cuidado.

—Yo, Godric Gryffindor, os prometo, Sirius Black, mi inquebrantable lealtad. Seré vuestro más fiel servidor y más fuerte protector. Prometo sujetar vuestra mano cuando los tiempos sean difíciles y compartir todo lo que tengo con vosotros. Seré quien os impulse y os apoye, mientras el amor y la magia duren.— Dijo y ató su muñeca a la de Sirius con una cinta roja.

—Yo, Sirius Black, les prometo a ustedes, Godric y Salazar, mi fidelidad y amor, aun si las cosas se ponen feas. Les prometo ser su apoyo y compartir sus alegrías y tristezas como si fueran mías. Les serviré lo mejor que pueda mientras el amor y la magia duren. – Sirius entrelazó sus dedos con los dedos de los magos que lo flanqueaban. Hubo un chispazo y las cintas se hundieron en su piel como tatuajes.

—Como agradecimiento, ofreceremos a la magia nuestra sangre, portadora de esta y un sacrificio para nosotros. – Muy ceremonialmente, Salazar se hizo un corte en el brazo y dejó que la sangre goteara en la copa, Sirius y Godric repitieron la operación.

Godric recogió un tazón humeante y se lo tendió a Sirius. Sirius bebió y luego le dio de beber a Salazar. Era una infusión de lavanda, destinada a traer alegría a su unión. Sirius le dio de beber a Godric y salieron del circulo.

—¿Y ahora?—Preguntó Godric.

—Consumamos la unión— Sonrió Salazar. Sirius rió.

* * *

ames miró su lista. Y luego a la lista de personajes históricos que ya no existían. Phineas Nigellus Black era uno de los grandes ausentes. También, estaba el detalle de que la nueva casa de Hogwarts era la casa Black. No era difícil unir los puntos.

—Florence, tengo la confirmación.— Dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa de trabajo de la mujer.—Es un Black.

—Ya lo sé…— Contestó ella, con tono irritado. Ni siquiera levantó la vista del árbol genealógico que estaba estudiando. Estaba hecho a mano y en distintos espacios había signos de interrogación y comentarios.

—Tiene que ser uno de esta época.— James le dijo, en tono suave. La mujer lo miró, ojos llenos de sorpresa. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta que si fuese en otra época, sería la sala del ministerio de esa época la que hubiera estallado. Ellos no se hubieran enterado.

—Por supuesto ¡Hace perfecto sentido!— Le respondió. Luego, su tono cambió. —¡¿Cómo fui tan tonta?! ¡Es obvio!

James iba a retirarse y dejarla con su trabajo. Florence había empezado a revolver los papeles de su investigación y a murmurar por lo bajo. Sin embargo, su voz lo detuvo.

—James.— Dijo en un tono sorprendentemente agradable.

—¿Si?

—Tú saliste de Hogwarts hace tres años, ¿No?— Florence dejó el lápiz y los papeles y le prestó su absoluta atención. James asintió —Ven, siéntate conmigo. De seguro recuerdas a los pequeños más que yo.

—Bien.— Dijo mientras acercaba una silla. —¿Qué quieres saber?

—Mira, podemos descartar a las madres y a las tres hermanas Black porque sabemos que es un mago. ¿Recuerdas quienes eran los pequeños?

—Sirius, un Gryffindor— Respondió James. Florence hizo un ruido ahogado. —Lo recuerdo porque su sorteo fue un escándalo.

—El primer Black que no era Slytherin. Dios, me imagino la furia de Bellatrix. – Muchos inefables se habían volteado a verla con desaprobación. Inmediatamente bajó el tono.

—¡¿Conocías a esa loca?!— Se escandalizó James y apenas pudo evitar gritar. Bellatrix siempre había sido muy cruel con él y con otros "Sangre sucia." Habían aprendido a temerle.

—Yo era prefecta cuando entró a la escuela. Por supuesto la conocía. — Siseó Florence, un poco molesta con lo que implicaba conocer a Bellatrix. —Era enana y terriblemente fanática. Había algo raro en ella. Siempre en problemas.

—La manzana no cayó lejos del árbol. Sirius formó un grupo de salvajes y se dedicaban a formar caos. Al único que recuerdo era al imbécil de Potter. Había otro que tenia cara de ratoncito y uno lleno de cicatrices…

—Deberíamos centrarnos. ¿Y el otro?— Interrumpió Florence, impaciente.

—¿Rabastan? ¿Reginald? ¿Regulus?— Dudó el hombre. —Solo recuerdo que era algo con R. Era callado y su hermano siempre discutía con él. Era un Slytherin.

—¿Quién crees que viajó?— Preguntó ella.—Tiene que haber sido uno de esos dos. Porque los mayores ya tienen almas gemelas.

—Yo apostaría por Sirius.

* * *

Salazar lo encontró en el camino. Tenía grandes ojos tristes y el cabello de un rubio sucio. No pasaba los cuatro años. Probablemente de alguna tribu bárbara. Tenía magia y era precioso. Le pusieron Philip.

Philip era un chico dulce, hermoso. Podía pasar horas escuchando embelesado a Sirius hablar con él, cantarle y contar historias, aunque no entendiera ni una palabra. Solía llevarle flores o piedrecitas que Sirius guardaba con mucho cuidado, secretamente conmovido. Salazar, en cambio, era la luz de su vida. Lo miraba como si hubiese colgado la luna y lo seguía a todos lados. Godric era tema aparte. Al principio, lo veía y le daban ataques de pánico, pero ahora podía estar en el mismo cuarto que él sin chillar. Pese a esto, aun no le permitía al hombre tomarlo en brazos

Philip no hablaba inglés ni gaélico. Se había apegado a Salazar y no permitía que nadie se le acercase, con excepción de Sirius. A Godric aquello le hería el orgullo.

—No entiendo porqué el niño no me quiere cerca. – Dijo, mientras afilaba un cuchillo. Helga hizo una pedorreta burlona y rodó los ojos. Desde su unión, los tres hombres compartían una cabaña mas grande y Helga se pasaba a menudo para hablar con Salazar o con Sirius. Godric no toleraba su presencia. Sirius, tratando de mantener la paz, intentaba a diario explicarle a Philip que Godric no era peligroso. Desgraciadamente, con resultados mixtos.

Un día, el niño se había dejado recoger por Godric. Cuando el hombre mayor prácticamente saboreaba su victoria, había chillado en gaélico y se había comenzado a revolver tan intensamente que Godric no tuvo mas opción que soltarlo.

Mucho más tarde esa noche, con Philip durmiendo y Godric recogiendo leña, Sirius le había preguntado a Salazar que significaba.

—¿lasraichean ifrinn?— Preguntó. —¿Dónde oísteis aquello?

—Philip se lo gritó a Godric.— Sirius respondió, confundido. Salazar comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Significa llamas del infierno. De seguro porque Godric es pelirrojo. —Contestó, entre risas. Sirius rio también. Philip podía hablar gaélico después de todo.

Pese a esto, las cosas iban mejorando. Poco a poco, Philip permitía a Godric y al resto del pueblo acercarse y comenzaba a aprender algo de inglés. Sirius estaba cada vez mas cómodo con sus parejas y extrañaba menos su vida anterior. Se podría decir que era feliz. Entonces fue que su pasado (¿O futuro?) se metió en el medio. Porque no importa cuantos años pasen ni cuanta distancia recorras, no se puede huir para siempre del pasado.

* * *

Era un día nublado en Londres. Un día tan común como cualquier otro. Y, sin embargo, el departamento de misterios lo recordaría para siempre.

Después de casi nueve meses, Beatrice Jones tuvo su gran momento. A poco estuvo de gritar Eureka cuando la golpeo la realización. Salió corriendo desde la sala de descanso hacia la sala del tiempo a eso de las ocho de la mañana. Una gran cantidad de murmullos y risitas la siguió en su largo camino a través del departamento de misterios.

Verán, la comparación con Arquímedes no fue algo accidental. Algo clave en la epifanía de Beatrice había sido el lugar donde se había originado. Así que todo el departamento de misterios tuvo el placer de ver corriendo por sus pasillos a una mujer desnuda y con el cabello aún lleno de espuma. Ver como el agua cayendo era obstruida por su cuerpo, creando infinitos canales que desaparecían por el desagüe había sido la gran inspiración de lo que más tarde, extraoficialmente, sería llamado el descubrimiento del siglo. Así que, como es natural, Beatrice no sintió la necesidad de vestirse o incluso enjuagar su cabello antes de ir a poner a prueba su teoría.

—¡Se como viajar! ¡Y sé como arreglarlo! – Beatrice chilló, irrumpiendo por la puerta. William, ya acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas, ni siquiera se detuvo a comentar lo grosero de la entrada o el hecho de que Beatrice goteaba por toda la moqueta y estaba desnuda.

—¿Qué necesitas?—Preguntó en su lugar. Y Beatrice sonrió. Porque William y ella hablaban el mismo idioma.

* * *

Era un plan sencillo e infalible. Dos de ellos irían al pasado, al año indicado por Beatrice y aturdirían al famoso Sirius Black. Luego volverían al presente, interrogarían al idiota y borrarían sus recuerdos. Aunque, si le preguntaban a William, él se inclinaba por la idea de matar al imbécil.

—De acuerdo.— Dijo Beatrice.— Párense sobre el centro del pentagrama.

William obedeció de inmediato. John, de la sala de las profecías, tardó un poco más. Ambos habían sido elegidos para la tarea porque eran ex aurores. William tenía sus dudas con respecto a John. Era asustadizo y trabajaba con profecías, lo menos interesante del departamento. ¿Por qué dejar de ser auror para trabajar en algo terriblemente aburrido?

—Abriré el portal detrás del actual sauce boxeador. Tiene una hora para encontrar a Black, aturdirlo y traerlo por el portal sin que nadie los vea. ¿Entendido?

—Por supuesto. —William dijo. Beatrice le sonrió. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Por un segundo, William creyó haber visto un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos.

—De acuerdo. – John respondió, rompiendo el momento. Se veía serio. Se ajustó la capa de viaje, poniéndose la capucha. Luego, revisó su funda para varita. William lo imito.

—¿Listos?— Beatrice no esperó respuesta y se inclinó a encender el pentagrama, rociado de polvos flú. — Uno, dos, ¡Tres!— Y tras un rápido movimiento de varita, William y John estaban en el pasado.

Aterrizaron en un bosque, con una sensación muy parecida a la de viajar por flú.

La suerte les sonreía. Antes que pudieran salir del bosque, se toparon con el objetivo, solo y recogiendo hierbas. Sirius les daba tenía el cabello corto, pero la varita y el anillo de heredero de los Black eran inconfundibles. John conjuró un desmauis y entre ambos lo arrastraron al portal. Estaba hecho. Y había sido extrañamente anticlimático.

—¿Todo de acuerdo al plan?— Preguntó Florence apenas los vio pasar por el portal.

—Objetivo asegurado. Tiene que ser la misión más aburrida en la que he estado.— William respondió, dejando a Black en el suelo.

James y Florence chocaron los cinco. Habian estado a cargo de planear la operación táctica. La mente analítica del Ravenclaw se complementaba a la perfección con la estratégica Slytherin. Además, hacían un buen equipo

—¡Eso es genial!— Dijo James. —Significa que el plan funcionó.

—Si, si, lo que digas, niño.— John dijo. Sonaba tan aburrido como William se sentía. — Me voy de vuelta a la sala de las profecías, debo asegurarme de que todo siga igual.

—Inacercus.— William dijo. —Que alguien vaya por Beatrice.

Apenas unos minutos después, Sirius estaba atado a una silla, Beatrice sostenía un vial de veritaserum y William había desalojado a todos los curiosos de la sala.

—¿Lista?— Preguntó. Beatrice asintió. —Enervate.

Sirius apenas alcanzó a abrir los ojos cuando Beatrice lo estaba obligando a abrir la boca y dándole una más que generosa dosis de la poción.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!— Dijo el joven.

—Bienvenido de vuelta al futuro, niñato.— Contestó William. Y luego, por primera vez en su vida, se quedó sin palabras. ¿Y ahora que hacían?

—Ahora, me vas a decir exactamente todo lo que hiciste y cambiaste en el pasado. Y luego, vas a volver a Hogwarts. —Beatrice, evidentemente, no tenía los mismos reparos. Parecía estar en su elemento. —Y los niños Slytherin— Gryffindor desaparecerán.

—Estoy con Godric y Salazar. Quiero volver.— Sirius dijo, al borde del llanto. Beatrice y William se miraron, confundidos. El chico siguió gritando y llorando.

—Creo que me excedí con la dosis. No solo nos responde sino que expresa todo lo que pasa por su cabeza. —Teorizó Beatrice. Merlín, como William amaba su cerebro.

—Es un poco patético. – Dijo William, mirando desapasionadamente como el joven lloraba.

—Es triste, maldito insensible. – Respondió ella. Inconscientemente, su mano fue a su meñique izquierdo. ¿Era ético lo que hacían? —Está separado de sus almas gemelas por siglos. No es una cuestión de distancia o incompatibilidad. Es el tiempo.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Enviarlo de vuelta?— Preguntó. Luego vio el brillo peligroso en los ojos de Beatrice y supo que le había dado una idea. —¡No! ¡Beatrice, te lo prohíbo! ¡No es nuestro problema!

—No eres quien para prohibirme nada.— Dijo Beatrice, con los labios apretados. Seguiría con su plan original. —Y no te preocupes, que sé como evitar el desastre intertemporal.— Y luego, dando un portazo, Beatrice salió de la habitación.

* * *

Beatrice volvió a la carga con veinte inefables tras ella.

—Te lo explico, lindo.— Dijo, dirigiéndose a William. —Hay una forma de solucionar este desastre. Habría que cambiar las cosas lo suficiente como para crear una realidad paralela, otra línea de tiempo completamente nueva.

—¿Y qué propones? – Preguntó él.

—Borrar las almas gemelas. Permanecerán en su realidad, no en la nuestra. Sin aquello, nuestro Sirius no podrá estar con Godric o Salazar.

—¿Y me vas a decir que tienes un ritual para eso?

—No, William. Tengo un hechizo. —Beatrice sonrió. —Lo vengo pensando hace tiempo. Esto no volverá a pasar. — Y con aquello, Beatrice levantó su varita. Como una sola voz, los inefables corearon el encantamiento. Entonces, oscuridad.

Cuando Beatrice despertó, una constelación estaba tatuada en su muñeca. Era el precio de haber hecho un cambio tan grande. Nadie volvería a tener el ovillo rojo, ni magos ni muggles. No significaba que las almas gemelas no existían, sino que ya no eran evidentes. Después de todo, dos almas destinadas a encontrarse, se encontrarán. Hilo o rojo o no, el alma tiene una suerte de memoria, que persiste aún si no hay pruebas físicas.

Y hubo un Sirius Black renegado, amigo de los Potter, que pasaría doce años Azkaban y que moriría en este mismo departamento. Pero hubo también un Sirius Black hace siglos, en un pequeño pueblo, casado con dos magos, excelente padre y fundador de Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Sé que añadí algunas cosas a la petición, pero no tenía ninguna razón válida para que Sirius quisiera regresar después de enamorarse. Entonces, surgen mis inefables, que quieren restaurar el curso de la historia. Tengo que decir que les cogí cariño. Especialmente a Beatrice, con quien me reí mucho. **_

_**Lamento no haber escrito tus otras peticiones, pero no me acomoda el slash. Me gusta leerlo pero soy un asco escribiéndolo. Además, las dinámicas profesor/ alumno me incomodan. Es algo personal y por ningún motivo pretendo atacar o avergonzar a aquellos que las escriben o leen. Es solo que a mí no me sale. **_

_**Pese aquello, espero que hayas disfrutado este fic. Me divertí mucho escribiendolo, porque nunca se me había ocurrido escribir sobre viajes en el tiempo. Y sé porqué ¡Fue un lío! No sabía que explicación dar para que quedaran juntos. Aún así, me divertí muchísimo. **_


End file.
